


Leave It to Chance

by Jule_Kyler



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mommy Kink, Multiple Personalities, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jule_Kyler/pseuds/Jule_Kyler
Summary: Chance hates him. The way only love allows. He’s made of everything she deplores and so much more than she could ever want. His price, her life.He doesn't know she already paid in full.AU because I'm new to the fandom and don't really know much about it. lol Just wrote the thing.God I suck at this -.-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovesGrimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesGrimReaper/gifts).



> Disclaimer. I own nothing but the plot and the lovely Chance.

The music fills every inch of the room. Bodies moving in a mass, air thick and hot, wet. Her moves where more soft around the edges, a smooth flutter, as she made her way throughout the room. 

She was focused, eyes on the prize and he wasn't even playing along, pity.

Chance smiled as she let her eyes drift to his doll. Harley Quinn. A definite beauty. Skin like pure porcelain, lips tinted a playful red, hair pale white with touches of blues and pinks on the edges. Ever the school girl with her pig tails. 

She giggled to herself fingers curling through her auburn hair, as she gently brushes up against his “Baby Doll.” A pleasant yet inviting smile on her face as Harley turns to take notice of her surroundings. 

The music shifts as the tempo picks up. Chance closes her eyes and turns away from Harley, hips rolling slowly from one side then to the other, her hands slowly caressing her chest as she allows the music to take her. 

It was so easy, almost boring, with how quickly Harley jumped at the “chance” to draw Chance’s attention back to herself. She wasn’t one to be ignored after all.

Chance almost felt sorry for the girl when she slowly danced away towards another section of dancers.

It was a soft tickle at first. 

Then a burning on her back let Chance know her time was up. 

It was during the middle of a turn that Harley slipped her way around her body, moving in time with her own steps. The two now moving as one, Chance could for the moment relax and actually enjoy the music, let it sink in through her skin, to her core, propelling her moves towards one of a more sexual nature. Her hands reaching out to just barely hover over Harley, frustrating the poor girl to a degree Chance herself would not have been pleased with. 

“Whats your name pretty?” Harley leans in to whisper in Chance’s ear. It causes the shorter girl to roll her eyes and move to pull away, but is stopped short by a tug back to Harley.

“Beautiful.” Harley tries again, a seductive smile on her almost glowing face.

Chance closes her eyes and turns till her back is snuggly aligned with Harley’s front, her head leaning back to rest on the taller woman's shoulder. Turning her head so she could easily whisper to the Doll.

“A more acceptable answer would have been “stunning beauty.” She teased with a laugh that was somehow sexually toned. 

Harley tossed her head back and laughed as she tightened her hold around Chance’s waist. Her lips tinting Chance’s sun kissed skin red as she bit her way along her neck.

“Careful, careful, now there little Doll, I see Daddy looking our way.” Chance whimpers delicately, one hand sneaking back to caress Harley’s exposed neck and down her side where she boldly reached around and squeezed her bare ass. 

Harley jumped and laughed again. Mind distracted and aflame with lust for the smaller woman. Looking up to the VIP section she could see that the lovely in her arms was not fibbing. Her Daddy was indeed looking over, a non-existent eyebrow raised. She could only bite her bottom lip and reach in front of her to cup the smaller woman’s full breast, giving them a hard enough squeeze to draw a moan from her. Her eyes were pleading, but she didn’t need to beg. His eyes gave away his lust.

“My Puddin wants to meet you, “stunning beauty,” who’s name I’ve yet to hear.” Harley spoke directly into her ear before biting the edge of it in retaliation for having to ask a second time for a name.

“Always worth the wait, Doll, but lets not make your Puddin wait, he doesn’t strike me as forgiving as your are.” Chance says as she swiftly turns herself around to face Harley in order to steal a rough kiss from the taller woman. 

It was a good kiss, lips soft yet strong and giving as Chance pushed her tongue passed them to deeper explore the woman in her arms. A woman who was losing the battle and quickly weakening in Chance’s arms.

When Chance feels Harley’s knees buckle she pulls away and offers an arm in order to better assist her towards the man in question.

“Lead the way.” Chance says with a hidden grin.

Chance can see the change in Harley now. She smirks at this and leans in closer to the taller woman her other hand coming around to hold there clasps hand together more securely. Incase she decided to try and run. 

Harley had noticed her mistake to late. Daddy would no doubt teach her a lesson about this in the near future.

Poor, poor, poor Harley had caught them a shark.

The VIP section was nothing special to Chance. All the clubs seemed to have the same layout. Horse shoe booth, large round coffee table in the center, curtains (of a purple shade in this case) wrapped around for privacy (as well as to hide a getaway door) and a large balcony style window to view the whole club from.

He was perched in the center of the booth. Arms stretched above and to the sides, ever the King of his kingdom. 

There is a large unyielding smile on his face as he tilts his head. He had clearly seen the display Chance had orchestrated for him and he didn’t look all to pleased. 

“Come to Daddy, Baby Doll.” He says, but his smile soon stops short.

His eyes are focused on Chance and in turn his Doll. 

Harley had started to move towards him at his command but Chance had pulled her back, using the tips of her fingers to draw Harley’s face closer to her own. He could see her whisper something to Harley, then pull back enough to force yet another kiss on his Doll’s lips. She released her after a minute and only then did Harley move to sit upon her Daddy’s lap.

“Fear……” he laughed without laughter, then abruptly stopped. “You have none. Don’t you pretty, pretty, pretty.” he barks and grins, silver teeth shinning. 

Chance closes her eyes as he speaks, absorbing the different tones in his voice. Beautiful, she thinks. It’s almost enough to make her lose focus, but she manages to pay attention. Her eyes opening wide with humor when he calls her pretty, eyes then turning to meet Harley’s, willing her with her eyes alone to correct him.

“Stunning Beauty.” Harley whispers, eyes locked with the smaller woman’s. 

Chance smiles deeply and starts to sway slowly, the song playing in the club willing her on, as she makes eye contact with him.

He’s pissed. She can see it. His blue eyes hide nothing from her. She can read him like a book. A book that she’s read cover to cover hundreds of times. Chance smiles.

“Oooohhh….” Chance softly moans, touching herself as she spins, the songs over whelming beat taking over. “Don’t be mad, Daddy,” she winks at him. “She didn’t realize what I was until it was too late.”

There was a growl from him when she called him “Daddy” and again now as he shouts at her to stop moving and sit.

“Is that a direct order, Daddy?” Chance asks with a tilt of her head and a grin.

He was close. She could see it. Wanted it.

“Yes. Now sit, sit, sit.” he growls. Harley yelps in pain and Chance can see that his grip is starting to really hurt her.

Soon.

Chance is kind and sits quickly, her short dress rising higher up her thighs and their eyes meet. She blows him a kiss and he growls.

“Who are you?” He asks again, voice tight, his left hand inching up, closer to his face.

“Is the answer to that more interesting to you than the answer regarding who sent me?” Chance challenges with a grin as she examines her nails. 

“Answer both and I’ll decide?” he laughed.

“Oh, Joker. Always the clever one. I’ll answer one of your questions, so choose wisely.” she teases.

The shift happened quickly, a quick snap of the mind, and his gun was pointed directly at Chance’s forehead.

Not that she appeared phased by any of it.

“Mmmm… how delicious.” Chance whispers as she leans forward and licks the tip of the Joker’s signature purple gun, closing her eyes she tilts her head so that her lips can rub against the barrel of the gun.

Joker laughs and whips the gun clear across Chance’s face, sending her flying back into the seat, blood gushing out of her now blood stained mouth and…… laughter.

Chance laughs as she leans back into the booth, her body trembling with need as she licks the blood from her lips, eyes locked with that of the crazed clown. Every part of her being wanted to grab him by his green locks and pull him into herself, where she could steal every piece of him. 

But she had to wait. Now was not the time. 

“One answer.” she repeats as she continues to lick the blood off her lips, then biting them to draw more out as she waited for him to decide. 

His eyes were all for her. He didn’t know anything about this woman, except that she had a killer death wish and was grinding on his last gear, yet, he needed to know.

“Who sent you?” he finally asks.

Chance smiles, proud of her Daddy. “Now to be fair, they don’t know they sent me.” she laughed and shook her head. 

Joker laughed. Of course the girl was mad. People seemed to think that was the best way to deal with him. Put crazy with crazy.

“Daddy…” Chance paused, she really hated being interrupted.

He growled and cocked his gun. She licked the air in front of her and sent him a wink before continuing.

“What I mean is, in short, the Core is coming for you, and I’ve come to warn you. If tempted to, maybe even help.” Chance sighed softly, giving Joker the most innocent set of eyes he had ever seen. Except that he already saw this woman to be so much more than that. 

“The Core you say?” 

She nods her head and he has to wonder why someone like her, one of them, would risk their own head to warn him. “What do you want for this information?” he asks.

She looks offended now. Eyes seemingly blazing a raging green unlike he’s ever seen before. Harley whimpers beside him and he wonders what she sees that he doesn’t.

“Not everyone is after something.” she says in a low firm voice that leaves no room for challenge.

He challenges. 

“No one does anything for free.” he laughs his eyes searching hers.

It takes a minute but then Chance is laughing as well. He isn’t wrong. She is after something. But there is no rush. 

“I’m after something a little more substantial, I promise it is something you will eventually be happy to pay.” she giggles.

Joker is cautious for a moment…..

“Come now Daddy, a little of me can go a long way.” Chance teases. Her eyes gleaming. “Take a little of me…” she laughs and winks at Harley, who smiles even if her nerves were a little rattled.

“Ok. We will meet sometime later this week and you can tell me what you know. If its worth anything I’ll let you live.” he says left hand smile covering his face as he laughs. 

No humor. No fun. 

Chance pouts. 

“Boo, no fun. Ill see you tomorrow night, ok.” She smiles brightly as she jumps ups and moves towards the exit. She was done, for now.

“I said a week.” he growls as he pushes Harley off his lap and stands, gun once again aimed at Chance’s head. 

She turns only half way to face him.  
“Fine, you say a week. I say tomorrow. So lets just leave it to me…. right Harley dear. Chance laughs before simply walking out.

Joker fired a bullet into the head of a waitress who was bringing them their drinks before turning to Harley. 

“What the fuck was she talking about.”

“Leave it to Chance.” Harley giggles from the floor. 

They were in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of Violence, drug use and sexual content.

Chance was leaning over the balcony of her pent house apartment, blunt held loosely between her lips before she gave him the attention he wanted.

“I don’t know what more I can do for you tonight?” she calls out as she takes a long drag, waiting to enjoy the tingling that always followed a good hit. 

“You appeared distracted.” Came a deep voice. Her handler. She didn’t have a name for him. Never needed one with a voice as distinct as that. 

“Did I?” Chance laughs as she leans further over the edge. “I thought everything went rather smoothly.”

“For you or for The Core?” He asks. It does nothing but annoy Chance.

“I always thought we were one and the same.” She growls as she pushes away from the ledge, back towards the bar where a drink sat waiting. 

‘Figures, fucking dick.’ Chance thinks as she picks up the drink and takes a sip. Its perfect, but she wont say.

“Don’t.” She growls already knowing what he was going to say. “Its already in play.” Chance smiles, a swing in her mood as she remembers all her hard work. 

“Don’t fail us.” His usual farewell.

“Do I ever?” Chance giggles and bites her lip as she thinks of the day to come. 

“Ooooooh….” She continues to giggle while she throws herself down onto her white couch. Her mind already so deep in thought. “Daddy is going to be so pissed at Mommy.” Chance whimpers with a grin, mind creating a deadly fantasy show casing how the Joker might punish her in retaliation should he ever learn of her wrong doing.

…………….

Pissed didn’t come close to describing the current mood of the Joker. From where Chance was perched, on a crate to the far right of the warehouse, she could spot three dead henchmen. Ten or so more stood in a horse shoe in front of the crazed being that was the Joker. 

Who to Chance, looked devilishly handsome wearing his purple gator trench coat, a large amount of his tattoos openly displayed (for her viewing pleasure), black dress pants, shinning matching purple gator shoes and enough gold to make a leprechaun jealous. 

“Awwww look he even used a knife.” Chance coos and playfully kicks the dead body at her feet before continuing to watch the display in front of her. 

“Rat!” Joker yells as he paces the room. “Rat! Rat! Rat!” He repeats, hands aggressively ramming through his green locks before pulling at them violently.

“Which one of you was it?” He laughs manically. “It had to be one of you. How else could such an amazing plan go straight to fucking HELL?!” he finishes with a shout, which was oddly quickly followed with a gurgling sound.

Another henchman drops to the floor clutching at his throat, blood gushing out in the most fascinating way.

‘That explains the gurgling.’ Chance lightly laughs to herself before starting to clap.

“Bravo, Daddy, bravo.” she chants with a beautifully placed smile.

She can almost see the Joker’s neck snapping as his head quickly turns to face her. There is rage in those eyes. Someone wasn’t home.

The knife flying right towards her face confirmed her beliefs. It was a good thing she was paying attention or she might have forgotten to move out of the way in time. 

“That is no way to welcome a honored guest into your establishment, Joker.” Chance chastised in a very firm yet motherly tone, all the while rising to her full hight of 5’2 now 5’8 thanks to her six inch heels.

“You weren’t invited.” Joker growls once more, gun now in hand. 

“Did I forget to say we were meeting today?” Chance asked with a look of confusion, momentarily distracted from dusting her short green glittery dress. If she was being honest it matched the Joker’s hair, but she was rarely honest. 

 

There was a long pause before realization took over and the Joker was yelling for everyone to leave. 

No one waited for him to repeat himself. They all ran out leaving the Joker and Chance alone in the large warehouse. 

His head hung low for a moment, she moved closer, knowing that he would eventually snap.

“Rough day, Daddy?” Chance teased. Grinning when the Joker jumps up to attention and quickly grabs her by her delicate throat.

“You knew.” Joker laughs. A real laugh as he tightens his hold. 

Chance’s eyes roll to the back of her head, body heating up, relishing in the Joker’s touch.

“But so did you….” She gasps out, eyes hooded over as she looks into those crystalized eyes of his, one hand raising bravely to hook a finger through the loop in the front of the Joker’s pants. “…, Daddy.” she purrs.

Another button.

His eyes are flashing through emotions in search one that holds the possibility for fun. He laughs, low and slow.

“Ha…ha…..HA.”

Then he is grabbing her by her long auburn hair, silver teeth snapping an inch from her face, strong arms raising her off her feet before he smashes her against the nearest wall, pinning her tightly.

“Can you get it back?” Joker asks sweetly. His eyes now peering up along her body. Her dress must have pulled up enough to distract him. 

Chance smiles as she struggles to breathe. The burn is slowly crawling up her lungs. She loves it. 

All to soon he is releasing the pressure of his hold. Just enough so that she could answer.

“I’m sorry, Daddy, wasn’t paying attention. Did you say something?” Chance asks, voice silently horsed. 

More laughing is accompanied with a back hand across the face. She laughs.

“Kiss me.” 

“Answer the question and I might let you walk out of here.” He growls before dropping her to the ground. He was done playing games. This particular shipment of wares was too important to overlook. 

“You know, for someone with the name Joker, you really don’t know how to take a joke, do you?” Chance pouts while rising to her feet looking ever the mess.

“It’s only funny when I do it, bitch.” He spits at her before falling into a fit of laughter. 

Chance watched on, a subtle twitch in her eye, as a grin appeared across her blood crimson lips.

“No, no, no…. little, little, little boy.” She says as she steps away from Joker towards the bodies on the ground. Slowly she bends down, openly exposing herself to him while examining his handy work. Bit sloppy in his rage, but she wasn’t judging.

“You really shouldn’t call Mommy such a horrible name.” She says softly, truly wounded by what he had called her. “Now, I’ll only be able to get you back half of what you lost tonight.” 

Joker’s attention is drawn away from the hellions exposed core as her words sink in, he reaches for his gun, but stops short as she continues.

“Unless…. you say sorry Mommy and give me that kiss.” Chance finishes with a wink and a laugh.

She was suicidal. Crazy on a level he wasn’t sure he himself had yet reached. Could it be? Was she it? Was she his match, like he had thought Batsy to be. Like he had once hoped Harley could, but never would be. 

He was circling her now. Watching her look through his mess. A little thing, even with the heals. A doll, but not. She was far from delicate. At least for now. He was sure he could break her, shatter her even. 

What he had no doubt about, she would be a challenge unlike any before. She was strong. 

Questions. Did he have any? Was there anything to think about? 

Of course not. Where would the fun be in that. Let’s bite. 

Let’s take a….

“Chance.” Joker says as a more relaxed grin spreads across his face. 

“Oooh… again.” She grins seductively as she rises once more and makes her way back to him. 

“Chance, be a dear and give Daddy his things back.” he growls softly while snaking an arm around her tiny waist to pull her tightly against his chest. 

She looked up into those crystalized blue eyes. He was calm now. Almost reassured. She gasp out lightly dazed by those eyes. She was winning. 

“Promise you wont be upset Daddy, promise.” She pleads, head tilted far back so that she could look into his eyes.

“I promise to not be upset, so long as its all in one piece.” He says in a husky voice, his hips pressing against her stomach. 

She could feel him, pressed so tightly against her. She left it to her core, her panties wet with desire. 

‘NOT YET.’

She pulled away just an inch before their lips met.

“Open the doors.” Chance says politely before bowing to the Joker and taking a step back.

 

Mad. The woman was clearly mad. Joker would have shot her, if he didn't need her to locate his things. So he walks over to the wall and hits the button that opens the automated doors. At first he watched her, wondering what she could possibly be getting at with this, but that quickly changes as he sees his trucks. The very trucks that had gone missing with his wares. 

Joker turned to look at Chance, but she was gone. 

She played him. Pulled a fast one right over his head. Literally even gave him an open invitation to change his plans and she still came out on top. He knew The Core had no reason to chase him. He did well for them by minding his own business. He knew where to step, where to glide. 

“Oh Mommy dearest, what a dangerous web you weave.” Joker laughs as he moves to regather his men. They had work to do. 

……………….

 

Harley was just coming out of the shower when her phone began to ring. Believing it to be her Puddin she jumped on the bed naked and answered it quickly. 

“Are you on your way home, Puddin? Harley answers with her baby soft voice. 

“Daddy will be working late tonight, Doll face.” Chance says as she watches the screen in front of her.

“Chance?” Harley asks after a minute of silence. 

She laughs and can see Harley shiver on the bed. So responsive. 

“You glow beautifully against those plum colored bedsheets, Doll Face.” Chance teases.

The response she received was silently fearful. Smart girl. 

“J…”

“Is busy reviewing his shipment. I don't mean you harm Doll, Mommy would never hurt her baby.”

“Mommy?” Harley asks voice a little more excited now. 

“Yes baby Doll. Soon Mommy will be there to help care for you. You would like that wouldn’t you baby?” Chance asks while reading Harley’s body language. It’s all there for her to see. Harley wants her.

“Yes.” She whimpers softly. A feeling of guilt eating at her. Daddy would be mad. She was his and his alone. But Mommy would soon be his too, so wouldn’t that make Mommy hers as well?

“Relax, Doll.” Chance says, she can see Harley fighting with herself. “I’m not asking for much. Promise. Just save my number. Call me if you feel you or daddy need me. I’ll always be close by.”

“But Daddy…”

“He will work past his anger soon enough.” Chance reassures her. “I just need you to be the very best Doll you can be. Don’t go upsetting Daddy, he already has his hands full with me. Ok, Baby Doll?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Mommy.” Harley whimpers.

“Good girl. Now go about your business. I’ll be seeing you again soon enough.” Chance laughs lightly before hanging up, without a waiting for a response. She didn’t need one. Harley was breaking again. She would need her just as much as she needed her Daddy soon. 

Lighting her evening blunt, Chance reclines in her office chair and smiles to herself. She really was having a blast. Even if the Joker was making it hard to enjoy fully.

Glance over at the screen again, she takes a drag and laughs madly. Harley was putting on a show for Mommy. One hand pumping in and out of her core at a quick pace while her other hand pinched and pulled at her nipples. 

“Oh, what a day.” Chance laughs while enjoying the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue? Any advice?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning on Violence and drug use.
> 
> Just going to write this until I can't write any more of it.

He was still mad. 

Harley could sense it whenever he entered the room, but knowing that there was nothing she could do she just lazed about, waiting for him to speak to her. She’d learned ages ago to give him his space, there was a rather interesting scar on her shoulder that continued to remind her of that. 

As Harley lay in bed flipping through another fashion catalogue, she couldn’t help but wonder what Chance was doing. It had been nearly 4 months since she last physically saw the woman. The call had left her with an interesting sense of hope that was starting to dwindle the longer the woman in question stayed away. She couldn’t really put her finger on what Chance’s long term goal regarding her and her Puddin was, but something had told her it would be worth the chance.

Harley giggled at that. 

Yeah, what was Chance getting at. How do you steal from the Clown Prince of Gotham then return it in full, plus some. A lot of "some". So much "some" that the Joker was sure the woman would be back to claim her misplaced mounds of cash. 

Again. 

Now 4 months later. No sign of Chance at all. J’s mind must be turning to mush trying to crack that nut. She had to be nuts. To leave them sitting in the dark this long when everything she had done up until that point had been done to get their attention. 

Well she had it. 

And if she didn’t return that attention soon, there was no telling what the Joker would do.

But it wasn’t all bad. 

J was oddly enough more forgiving towards her when he was like this. Well except if she purposefully bothered him. Not that she had been misbehaving. She was still being a good Doll. Because she was still watching. If nothing else, she believed that. 

A few hours go by. 

Harley showers and preps her hair for the night. Her and J had plans to hit up the club, she for the music, he for business. Clothes, shoes, and makeup already picked and set out, she looked at her phone. She had a few hours before she had to be dressed and at the door waiting for her Puddin, so she settles in to take a nap. 

…………

“HARLEY!!!!” Roared Joker from the front door of their pent house. 

Harley was having an interesting dream involving herself, her Puddin, and Chance when she was shocked awake by the sounds of the Joker’s roar. A kind of sound that scares down to the center of someones being. 

She fucked up. 

She fucked up big time.

Aside from liking his space, J deplored not being on time. Not anyone else’s time. His time. And she had just fucked that up. 

She was barely out of bed when he came charging into the room. Blue eyes glazed and wide. Hair out of its slicked back form. Perhaps from the force of which he called her name. 

“Mista J, I’m so sorry.” Harley quickly pleaded as she tried to make her way over to her dresser. She would never pull a gun on her Puddin, but after the last few times, J had given her permission to use a knife on him should he ever……..”loose his humor” toward her.

She didn’t have much hope in the knife.

“Baby, Baby Doll, my little Doll.” He sang as he drew closer to her, blocking her from reaching the dresser. Trapping her between the bed and him. 

“Please, please, Puddin you don't want hurt me. You love me. Memember?” Harley tried sweetly as she flashed her most innocent eyes while sitting on the bed. She needed a way out. She didn’t want to hurt her Daddy anymore than she wanted to be hurt by him in this state of mind. 

“Does Daddy’s Doll not love him then?” Joker asked with a tilt of his head, raised brow, and a grin that to Harley was a clear growl.

He left her no time to respond before charging at her. Having foreseen this, Harley easily flipped back and smoothly rolled out of the Joker's reach. Now the bed was between them.

Joker stood on the right side of the bed staring at her. A small smile growing slowly larger as she watched. 

She didn't see the gun till it was aimed right at her.

“Puddin….” Harley breathed. Eyes locked with his. 

He fired. 

Pain ripped along Harley’s side, and she guessed she had to be grateful he wasn’t aiming at her head. Her hands quickly covered the wound. Blood hot and thick against them. The flow concerned her a little as she realized her vision was going blurry.

‘Nope.’ She thought as she roughly landed on the floor a couple of feet away from the bed. J had punched her dead across the face.

He wasn’t going to stop. 

She laughed as blood pulled in her mouth. Was this really going to be it. 

They joked about it a lot over the years. 

This had never been one of the scenarios they had discusses. They had believed something much worse than running late would be the cause of what was about to happen. 

Till a thought flashed her mind.

“Mommy!” She yelled, just as Joker appeared above her, his fist already making contact with her jaw. 

Her head snapped back and connected with marble floor beneath her making a sound that might have caused the sudden nausea ripping through her. 

The hits kept coming. 

She lots track of time not long after.

Then it all just stopped. 

……..

 

“Helloooooo” Sang Joker into the phone one of his henchmen had handed to him. He was lying somewhere by the door gunshot dead center of his forehead.

“Daddy…… you are being quite mean to our Baby Doll.” Came the voice of the one person Joker had been trying to locate for months. 

“Is that you, Mommy?” he growled as he turned to look at Harley. 

She wasn’t moving. 

Was she breathing?

Hmmm…

“Focus, Daddy.” Chance said softly yet firmly. “I’m sending some of my best men to care for Baby Doll. What I need you to do, is to clean up and come meet me.”

“Ohhh?” Joker challenged with a grin. “Now why would I go and do that?”

“Well, because you miss Mommy of course.” Chance said with no hesitation. 

“You think?”

“I know.” She responded. “Now be nice. Do what Mommy says. If you do, I promise to give you a special something.”

“Hmmm… see you soon.” Purred the Joker before dropping the phone to the floor and crushing it with his shoe.  
He didn’t need to ask where they were going to meet. He had a feeling she had already taken care of that. Nut job of a bitch. 

He laughed.

‘This should be a delight.’ He thought to himself just before four men entered the room carrying all kinds of medical equipment.

“Baby Doll?” J called as he neared her form. She was completely motionless. Blood covered her upper body, face swollen and broken. Was that a gunshot? He looked at his gun, dropped the clip, checked the bullets, re-inserted the clip, popped the bullet in the chamber and sighed with a shake of his head. Hadn’t he given her permission for knives? What the hell happened, he wondered with a tilt of his head as he watched the men tend to his girl. 

It was about an hour after everything came to an end, that J was showered and redressed. There was a mini caravan of cars waiting outside. Most of them his as he was meant to ride in her car to a destination he was not privileged to. Not that he couldn’t have asked. He was sure he was would tell her. 

He wanted to see what she would do with it. 

Glancing over at Harley who was all bandaged up and tucked into bed, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. The feeling was new to him. He didn’t like it one bit. But he wasn’t one to ignore his own feelings. They kind of ruled him.

He laughed. 

“Is it worth it, ol’ girl?” He asked with a smirk. 

She’s dangerous. He could see it. But so was he. 

“If she’s anything like us, this will never end.” 

A real smile broke out across his face. 

…………

His scent is the first thing that hits her as he enters her car. Then she can see his face. Looking at her with such confusion. Both brows raised in..... is that concern?

“What?!” She shoots defensively. 

“And I thought I had a sense of humor.” He laughs loudly and shakes his head. 

Chance glares at him till he’s done laughing at her. Well not her. Her car. Which she loves. He has a name and everything. 

“You will respect Magnus.” She growled…. then after a second laughed. 

“What can I say I’m a Jeep girl.” She laughed and shifted gears, sending them on their way. 

“It’s a Wrangler.” He teases while looking her up and down. 

And so he should. 

She was meticulously dressed after all. 

Feet encased in the finest silver glittery Jimmy heels, legs clad in tight white denim, breast draped with the lightest blue silk top (Like his eyes if she was "Honest". But isn't.); which stopped short just under her breast, leaving her tanned and well toned stomach exposed. 

Everything else was a little more muted.

She wore her hair in a half up half down beach curl waves style. Makeup light and natural. Even her jewelry was low key. Simple diamond stud earrings, simple white gold chocker, one plain white gold band ring on the pinky of her left hand. 

None of if made sense to the Joker and she knew it. 

If he only knew that she wasn’t doing it to confuse him. It’s just who she is. 

“Soooooo…..” Chance chirped as she hoped onto the highway. Five cars following close behind her. She chuckled. 

“Saw you did a number on Baby Doll there.” She states with a cheerful smile. 

“Saw, eh?” Joker huffs with a laugh. 

“She lasted much longer than I thought she would.” Chance says in all honesty, but not.

“I could have killed her.” Joker half cackles, half laughs.

“She knew I was watching. All she had to do was call for me and I would be there. Like the epic mother that I am. You are all just so fucking stubborn.” Chance sighs in annoyance. 

“So, you win my Harley.” Joker growls.

“I did. Thank you, Daddy.” She adds and its enough to have Joker reaching over and digging his fingers deep into her knee in warning. 

“For someone who loves her rules and politeness and you hadn’t the decency to tell me we were going to play a game.” Joke ponders as his grip tightens. His nails, though blunt, where starting to dig into Chances skin.

“My appearance alone was invitation enough, you took the bait.” She laughed whole heartedly. 

Joker chuckled a disgruntled one. 

Smooth bitch.

Fuck her or kill her. Fuck her or kill her……. Fuck her and kill her. 

His hand starts to drift down along the surprisingly soft denim that was keeping the smooth skin of her inner thigh from him.

“I don’t like my girls in pants.” He commands. A half smirk crawling up.

“Then it’s a damn good thing I’m a woman, aint it?” Chance glanced at him and blew him a kiss. 

“What’s the prize at the end of all of this, toots?” Joker growls as he tries to unbutton her jeans. Already tired of her.

A flash of movements occurs too quick to see as the Jeep hits a speed it can barely support. The caravan of cars following behind in concern but unsure of what can be done. 

Their eyes are connected, crystalized to viridescent, each holding a knife to the others throat.

She wonders if he can see it now. In her eyes the way she sees it in his eyes. She was created for him. 

She cuts an inch long cut on the underside of his jaw. Bringing the tip of her knife back with a bead of blood on it. Chance slowly licks it off before returning the car to a safer speed. 

Joker is a mixture of angry and dazed, but meets the challenge in those eyes. He cuts her in a matching spot, same length. His tongue wrapping along the blade to catch the drop of blood.

‘Mine!’ They think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long.  
> I am also sorry if this chapter seems a mess, I was a bit of a mess myself when I wrote it.
> 
> Please bear with me.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Joker doesn't like it.

Not one damn bit.

It's unheard of in "his" world, for his demands not to be met.

Especially by someone who he has, at least in his mind, claimed as his. 

How dare she think she could leave.

How dare she actually leave. 

How dare she leave the way she did. 

Doing what she did. 

It was enough to make him put a rather large number on her pretty little head. To have all of Gotham's under belly looking for his girl. 

Alive!

That was the only mercy he would show her. She would suffer at his hand and his alone for her transgressions.

'Crazy bitch.' He thinks to himself.

He's been in his office since he woke. His usual manic smile turned into a frustrated grin as he continues to crack the code that is Chance.

The woman shows up in his life one night; causing all kinds of delicious chaos, challenging him, taking his pet from him, giving him three amazing days/nights of uninterrupted shenanigans in Gotham (even drawing out Batsy to play for a bit), then when he is ready to truly take her. Make her his, she...... she ... LEAVES!

A silver throwing knife finds itself sailing through the air before embedding itself into the closed door of his office. The total number of knives protruding from the door now eight. 

It had all gone so swimmingly.

Until they returned to his pent house on that final night that is.

.................  
He was drunk. The best kind too.

The alcohol mixing with the adrenaline that had been coursing through him since their rampage through the city has begun.

They hadn't stopped. Never slept. They didn't seem to need it. 

And there she was. Held tightly in his grasp as he forced his lips onto hers. Not for the first time, but it was definitely much more intense now. 

His plan: to take her. 

Take his fill from her body; leave her begging for him. 

Like he has done countless times to his pets. 

However, catching him off guard, she pushed him away with such force that he lost his footing and fell to the floor.

A flash of rage quickly rose as he stood to just as quickly grab the bitch by her throat.

"I have to leave, J." She chokes out before he can get a word out.

It throws him off momentarily.

'Leave?' One bare brow arched, he wonders. 

'But we've only just begone!' He laughs madly. A slightly awkward tilt to his head as he glared down at the little doll he held tightly in his grasp. 

'I could snap this throat.' He thinks. Thumbing running across the now scabbed mark he had left. 'MINE!' He growls.

"You do what I tell you. I own you." He grins, thumb now pulling against her red stained bottom lip.

He was in his head again, going through a list of all the delicious things he could do to his new little doll. 

He missed it. The shift in Chance that some how ended with him pinned to the bed, the sharp prick of a needle in his neck, followed by the familiar creep of chemicals entering his blood stream. 

A growl escapes him as he attempts to punch at his doll, only to realize that his girl was .... good.

After his little dip in acid, he had come to learn that his body made easy work of destroying any foreign toxins that may enter it.

So imagine his surprise that what ever mix his little doll had come up with, actually worked. 

He laughs, slow and sluggish.

"I am yours," she leans in to whisper against his lips. 

"Always." she kisses him deeply. 

He wants to grab her. To dig his nails into her caramel colored skin, until blood rises. To roll her under himself and fuck her into submission.

However, it didn't appear like his body could fight off this particular cocktail of drugs.

"Be good for Mommy, won't you Daddy?" she asks, her teeth latching onto his bottom lip.

He growls. 

It's low and weak, but he knows she can hear him.

"If you leave, you won't be welcomed back." Though low, he makes the unspoken threat clear.

Their eyes meet, both sets blazing with an indescribable fire.

Another challenge.

"You forget," she laughs as she pulls away from him, off the bed. She takes her time re-adjusting her blood splattered but a mostly gold dress, before meeting his eyes again. 

"You are mine, Joker." She says with an angelic smile, pure, one that reached her eyes and some how made her glow.

He laughs.

Again, low. But it's there.

He wants to tell her just how wrong she is. To watch her break. To watch her crumble before him.

The laughter is all he can manage before darkness took him.  
....................

He hates her.

For making him feel....

Feel..... something...something he wasn't sure he understood. Or liked.

Not that it mattered.

For once he would ignore this so called "feeling."

He would instead refocus himself on his work in the mean time.

Have a little fun.

The worst and most fun of fun...... until she was returned to him.

And she would be returned. One way or another. There was no doubt in his mind of that.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

"You really do have shitty timing." Chance shouts into her apartment, door slamming shut behind her.

"My timing only appears shitty because you've lost track of time." Comes the deep and unyielding voice she is growing to hate.

"You cock blocked me!" She growls and throws the dart he had fired into the back of her right thigh while she had been with Joker, which does nothing but embed itself into a wall. He is never where she thinks he will be. 

'Fucking dick' She thinks while removing her high heels and blood splatter dress, leaving her completely naked.

"The Core will have a full report from you within the hour." He states from somewhere, she isn't worried about him.

"Fuck the Core." She laughs, undoing her hair as she makes her way over the couch.

"Do you really want to go there, Chance?" His voice deepens in a way she has grown cautious of.

She doesn't need to hear his threat. She knows from experience that he has the means to put her down.

'Pathetic.' She thinks to herself as she lowers herself down onto the soft cushions of her lusciously white couch.

Reaching for the silver box of goodies on her coffee table, she starts to roll her nightly blunts.

Nothing else is spoken between the two until after she has had the chance to smoke her first blunt and begun the second.

"He didn't say it." She finally says. Her tone that of confusion.

"He never will." Comes that voice.

She hates him for being right. Because she knows it too. 

Which might have hurt, if she was designed to feel such a thing.

"It makes no sense." She follows with a drag.

"What doesn't make sense?"

"You put a man's every wish, every desire, right in front of him." She laughs.

Another hit.

"He doesn't see it. Doesn't accept it."

"Men are men no matter the level of sanity." The voice replies, a hint of humor can be heard. But it's true. Honest.

She hates it.

"How did you see?" 

It's the most personal question she's ever asked him, but she won't withdraw it. 

"Chance..." He warns.

"You are aware that it works both ways, right? I've never interfered, but I will." She challenges.

Another long pause.

Then he spoke.

"In our case, it was she who didn't see."

Chance finds that a little hard to believe, but she doesn't care enough to argue the thought.

"How did you make her see." She asks instead.

"A woman like her..... well you can't "make" a woman like her do anything."

She can hear an enormous amount of love in his tone.

It sickens her.

"I hate him." She says with a smile. Leaning back into the couch for comfort.

"By the looks of things he hates you too."

Her smile widens. "You think?"

"I know."

It's not much coming from "the voice," but it's enough to calm her. Knowing that he must hate her. The way she hated him. 

It was.... perfect.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Four days. 

She had been gone for four days. Three days too many, without a sight, without a word, without control. 

With a perfectly manicured hand pressed against her temple, she tilts her head towards Brahms. A once over of the man affirmed her he went unharmed during her absence. That was a good sign.

"So, damage report." She finally speaks. Eyes skimming over the strong features she has memorized by heart. 

A strong angular jaw, with a scar running along the bottom of it, is hidden by a full beard of what she liked to describe as "soft-man-fur". Full kissable lips that hide a mark of her design. A wide chiseled nose, which though broken countless times, retains its perfection. Thick and high arched eyebrows, one with a scar through it, that with the right look could frighten a man to his knees. Fierce hazel eyes, that grew darker with his intensity and brighter when he was with her. All of this and so much more made up the man that she loved. 

There is a pause in the man as he looks back at her, into her eyes, though she feels like he is looking into her very soul. He doesn't comment. 

Not yet. Not about what he sees.

"If I am to be fair, Chance was able to keep the killing to a minimum. Which always keeps the cleaning and cover ups to its usual nightly routine." Brahms spoke calmly. 

It was almost too good to believe. 

She could blame it on the fact that no matter what came out of Brahms's mouth, it would sound like good news. It was just so deep, strong, soothing. But a voice, even a good one, can not change the facts. 

Chance had behaved.

"I don't know if I should feel joy or concern." She says honestly, face blank.

"You can feel both or more if you choose." He says with a small bearly noticeable grin. No thanks to the beard. 

She smiles softly in return and sighs.

Yes, she could feel both. She was indeed happy, this was the plan after all. But, would it be worth it in the end. 

That was her concern. 

"H...H-how was he? I mean, how did h-he respond to her?" Her voice now sounding as panicked as she felt.

Another grin from the man accompanied by a raised brow.

The look. 

She huffs and smiles softly.

"He's hard to read at times. I thought I had him pegged after all this time, but I didn't see what he did to his girl coming. I mean, we all knew he was going to snap, that being the plan, but not like that. Poor girl is still being out cold." Brahms ranted in a nonchalant tone. 

This time she raised a perfectly shaped brow and locked her blue eyes with his hazel ones. 

It took less than a minute.

"Fine." He caved.

"You were right. They are a perfect match. She is in his head now. He owns her in his mind. I believe he is still trying to figure out Chance's "deal" so that he can find a way to break her. Truly make her his."

"And...." she pushes.

"And...... no, they haven't done the deed. You little minx." He teased. 

Another, larger sigh of relief escapes her lips as she reclines deeper and less lady like onto the soft yet firm dark gray couch. The entire upper half of her body was laid out along the length of the couch, her hips angled slightly off over the edge, her long legs stretched out over the side so that her light gray pencil skirt wouldn't rise too much. 

He doesn't wait for an invitation. 

Doesn't request permission. 

He just moves from standing close by, to climbing over and onto her body, bracing himself on the couch so as not to crush her delicate form with his Viking like form. 

Her eyes are closed, one hand still against her aching temple, the other above her head running through her long dirty blonde hair. She can feel his breath tickle against her cheek, then her neck.

She reaches out to pull his face into a kiss but paused, his face held gently between her delicate hands. His dark tan skin making her light skin appear that much paler. 

They lock eyes again. 

"Brahms..." She says. It's barely a whisper but he hears it. He always does.

He can sense. Her fear. 

She isn't ever one to show weakness. Being who she is.... it's just not accepted. 

But with him, she is always honest. 

Always open.

Always trusting. 

"I am yours, always." He starts with a gentle voice, one hand coming up to caress along the side of her face. Her eyes flutter softly as she leans into the touch. 

She feels so lost. Time being plucked away from her faster than she can bear.

And then there is Brahms. Her one and only link to the real world it seemed.

"And you..." He continues, the hand that had just caressed her so softly now wrapped itself tightly around her throat while the other disappeared between their bodies forcing and eventually ripping her skirt open exposing her bare wet pussy. "..my dear sweet Leena,.." he free's himself from the restraints of his black dress pants. 

"You are mine." He squeezes her neck tight until she gasps. 

The word "Always." escaping her lips before his lips quickly cover hers, kissing her deeply as he enters her with one swift thrust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brahms is my own creation mixed with the features of Jason Momoa cause hot damn. How would you feel about him being around a little more?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue it or just leave it be?


End file.
